Not That Different
by Tortured-Baby-Cows
Summary: O/C fic. Ten year old Brindle is used to feeling like an outcast because of his rare disorder, but when we starts going to South Park Elementary, he soon founds out that he isn't that different after all.


**A/N: This is an O/C story; I will probably accept other OCs. **

**Note: I prefer female OCs since there aren't very many prominent female characters in the South park series.**

**I do not own South Park.**

**This fic contains foul language and other things that people might not want little children reading. **

**P.S. I am still working on my Wendy story so don't worry. **

I sighed as I stared at myself in the mirror, my pale heart shaped face, slightly pointed upturned nose, and large dark brown eyes made me look more feminine than I would have liked. It didn't help that I kept my wavy auburn hair long enough to cover my ears, not that it helped, my ears still stuck out through my hair. I didn't cut my hair though; my ears looked even bigger with my hair short. Father said I'd grow into my ears, I doubt that would ever happen. Growing wasn't something I usually did; I was much smaller than other people my age due to the fact that I never feel hungry. Father said I threw even bigger tantrums when I was a little kid than I do now when he tries to get me to eat. I didn't like throwing tantrums, it just sort of happened; I mean what kid wants to spend thirty minutes sticking weird looking stuff in their yapper? I looked at myself again with disgust before pulling on a long sleeved maroon shirt with a pair of black tracksuit trousers. Today was the first day at my new school; South Park Elementary.

"Have fun at school." Father said when he saw me getting my backpack. He was drinking a cup of coffee and reading the newspaper, I knew that he was probably reading the _Dear Abby_ section.

"Thanks dad." I replied stepping out the door. I was happy to see snowflakes falling from the sky onto the already snow covered ground. I loved the snow; I could play in it for hours and never get tired. Father always made me come inside after about an hour though, and then he would check me for frostbite along with other injuries that I might have obtained from playing outside. I scooped up a handful of snow with my bare hand and started munching it slowly. I never wear gloves when I play in the snow, they're too much of a hassle to get on and off, the same goes for coats. It doesn't matter though; I can't even feel the cold. Father scolded me for not wearing these items but we agreed that if I didn't stay out too long then I could go without. When I reached the bus stop, I was surprised to see four boys already standing there.

"What the hell are you doing at our bus stop you midget?" A chubby boy in a red coat asked with a glare on his round face.

"I'm going to school." I replied back.

"The kindergarten bus comes at another bus stop." He said still holding his glare. I sighed; I really hated my small size.

"I'm Kyle, you must be new." A boy wearing a green hat said with a light smile.

"I'm Brindle and I just moved here about a week ago." I replied.

"I'm Stan, I'm sure you'll love it at school, what grade are you in?" A boy with a blue hat then asked.

"I'm in the fifth grade, I'm ten." I said with a smile, I hadn't even boarded the bus and I was already making friends.

"So are we!" Stan and Kyle said in unison. A boy in an orange parka then said something I couldn't understand.

"We're not going to ask Brindle that Kenny!" Kyle said in shock to the boy in the orange parka. Kenny then muttered something that sounded like 'fuck you' and went to go stand by the chubby boy.

"What did he want you to ask me?" I asked curiously.

"He wants to know if he can see your boobs." Kyle said with a light blush on his face. I gasped in shock and slight anger,

"What? I don't even have boobs!"

"I know dude, girls don't even start developing until they're like twelve or thirteen like my sister Shelly." Stan said. I stopped breathing for a second; they thought I was a _girl? _My new friends thought I was a _girl?_ Could my life get any worse? It's not that I don't respect girls; it's just that the last thing a ten year old boy wants to be called is a girl, unless he's like a transgendered kid or something like that.

"Are you okay?" Stan asked.

"I'm fine." I replied after I had finally found my voice. I was glad when the bus finally pulled up, I didn't want to explain that I'm not a girl that would probably be even more embarrassing than being thought of as a girl. As soon as I stepped onto the bus, I saw a kid wearing a blue chullo flip me off and sitting beside him was another kid with messy brown hair crying.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked the kid who had just flipped me off even though I was slightly offended by his gesture.

"He's crying because his Neopet is unhappy and he can't make it happy no matter what he tries." The boy replied in an extremely nasally voice.

"Let me see." I said. The crying boy reluctantly handed me his small laptop and I looked at it to see a red gelert. The gelert's hunger was very full and his mood level was cheerful, but he still had a sad face. That must have been what set the boy off; I decided to go to the neopet's page to find the source of the problem. I found it easily, the gelert had chickaroo.

"You need to get him Herbal Scrambled Eggs, he has chickaroo." I said handing the boy's laptop back to him.

"Thanks!" The boy said gratefully after wiping his nose with the back of his hand.

"What were you talking to Craig and Clyde for? Those guys are assholes." The chubby boy said when I went and sat down by a kid with shot blond hair wearing a blue shirt.

"I was helping the brown haired on make his Neopet happy." I replied with a light shrug.

"That's Clyde, he cries over everything and the other guy is Craig, he is notorious for flipping people off." Stan said. I was glad to hear that, I thought I had done something personally to piss this Craig guy off.

"That's good you help others out." The boy I was sitting by said in a slight nervous tone.

Before I could reply, the bus suddenly lurched to a stop in front of the school. That was fast; I thought to myself, I could probably have just walked here.

"I'll take you to Mr Garrison's class." The boy I was sitting by said grabbing my hand and dragging me into the school.

When I entered the classroom, I could see a balding grey haired teacher with glasses playing FreeCell on his computer.

"Go sit down and shut up." He muttered not taking his eyes off of his computer. I gasped; I couldn't believe that people were talking that way in a school. I decided to go sit down by my bus seat partner.

"I'm Brindle." I told him after I had put my books in the little basket attached to the bottom of my chair.

"I'm Butters." He said with a large smile. I sighed when I saw the chubby boy walking up to us.

"You're in my seat retard!" He yelled out.

"It doesn't have your name on it." I said, looking the desk over to see if it had a nametag on it.

"Get out of my seat!" He yelled out before pushing the desk over. On my way down, I ended up hitting the side of my head on the edge of Butters' desk before landing on my elbow.

"Holy shit dude!" I heard Stan yell out. I stood up and reached my hand up to head and touched it where I had hit it, when I pulled my fingers back down, I groaned to see there was blood on them.

"I'm bleeding." I said stating the obvious, no one replied though; they were all sitting there with their mouths hanging open. I was surprised to see the teacher was even looking at me like I have three heads.

"What?" I asked after about five minutes of staring at them staring at me.

"You didn't even cry, you fell, hit your head and your elbow and you didn't even cry." Kyle said with disbelief.

"I told you guys this kid wasn't normal, I told you." The chubby boy said with a smirk.

"Shut up Cartman, she's more normal than you are." Stan said. Just then the class started an argument about whether I was normal or a freak, the class was soon silenced when Butters stood up on his desk and whistled real loudly.

"Now listen here fellas, Brindle is our new classmate and we gotta treat her with fairness, remember when you were the new kid somewhere?"

"We were never the new kid Butters, we've been here the whole time." Cartman said with annoyance.

"I agree with Butters, I mean Brindle helped me make my Neopet happy again." Clyde said with a smile.

"Yea, Brindle's cool!" Stan, Kenny, and Kyle said in unison. I smiled at this, five kids were trying to convince the class that they should accept me; it made me happy even if they were calling me a girl.

"I'm glad you guys consider me your friend and all but there is one thing you really need to know." I said.

"What?" They all asked.

"I'm a boy."

After I said that, they all stood there with dumbfounded looks on their faces, they looked so comical that I couldn't help but to laugh.

"I totally knew that you guys." Cartman finally said.

"No you didn't fat ass!" Kyle yelled at the chubby boy.

"How do you know that Kahl?"

"I heard you telling Kenny that you think the new girl is hot."

"I did not! I don't think that midget freak is hot!" Cartman yelled out with his face turning red.

"Everyone just shut up and start reading your Maths books or something!" Mr Garrison yelled out with annoyance.

"Can I use the restroom?" I asked.

"I don't care." Mr Garrison replied. As I was walking to the restroom, I was surprised to see Kenny following me.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I need to talk to you." He replied, he had removed his hood so I could understand him clearly now.

"What do you need to talk to me for?" I asked when we walked into the restroom. I sighed with relief when I saw it wasn't extremely messy like the restrooms at school where I used to go to.

"What's your secret? How do you not feel pain?" Kenny asked.

"I have this disorder called CIPA; my nerves don't send signals to my brain to tell me when something hurts." I replied.  
"You're so lucky! I'd give anything not to feel pain." Kenny exclaimed. I shook my head and glared at him a bit,

"I'm not lucky, I have to wear restraints so I don't scratch my eyes out when I sleep, and I also have to wear a mouth guard so I don't accidentally bite my tongue off. Not only that, I also have to wear a timer to remind me when to eat and use the restroom because I don't feel the urge to urinate or to release my bowels and I also don't feel hunger pains. Do you know how many times I've been ridiculed because I've wet myself in the middle of class?"

"That doesn't sound too good but not feeling pain must be awesome!" Kenny exclaimed. I sighed, he wasn't getting it, and he still thought feeling no pain was awesome when it wasn't.

"Feeling pain is important for survival, if I were too have appendicitis or a heart attack; I wouldn't even know it because I can't feel the pain that it causes. I have been burned so many times because I can't tell whether something is hot or cold. One of the worst parts though, is that I can't play outside much in the summer time because I can't sweat and I have a huge risk of overheating."

Kenny was staring at me with a look of shock on his face,

"I'm sorry I thought your disorder was a cool thing to have, I understand what it's like to have everyone tell you that having something you consider a curse would be the coolest thing ever. I don't know why I did it to you."

"It's okay." I told him before hugging him softly.

"We better get back to class." He said putting his hood back up before stepping out the door, my heart lurched into my throat when something came flying out of nowhere, decapitating the boy.


End file.
